Drones have become a very popular mode for delivering various items. From packages to food to medical supplies, a drone can bring things quickly and conveniently without a delivery person, avoiding obstacles, traffic, car breakdowns, etc. Improvements in drone navigation has led to many new uses for the technology. The limitations of drone delivery are weight, distance, and improving the detachment of the item from the drone once delivered. It is the latter issue that is the subject of the present invention.
As the drone device is unmanned, it must be able to quickly, reliably, and automatically disengage with its payload without fail. Typically, this has been done using some kind of latching mechanism that hooks and unhooks some structure that can cause the item to be delivered to drop or become damaged. However, using the drone's battery or some drone release mechanism can be complicated and require special access to the complicated workings and electronics of the drone. The latching mechanism can frequently stick or fail to open, leaving the delivery operation in peril, particular in environments such as wind, cold, or near seawater. Accordingly, a better detachment mechanism is needed.